1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety razor and more particularly to the construction of the safety razor improving safety and portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known safety razor is mainly constructed of a holding member for holding a razor blade and a rod formed integrally with the holding member or mechanically coupled thereto such as by threading. The rod extends substantially vertically to the longitudinal direction of the holding member and centrally from the rear side of the holding member opposite to the razor blade, thus forming generally a T-shaped outer appearance. This T-shaped outer appearance, however, involves some problems that the overall dimension of the safety razor becomes large and it is not handy for carrying it. Furthermore, since the razor blade is always exposed outwardly, it is necessary while not using it for the purpose of safety to additionally provide a removable protection cover or to prepare a case sufficiently large for accommodating the safety razor.